Sans moi, Dubois
by Maluna
Summary: Théa Spencer était le genre de fille à se concentrer sur ses études. Elle avait un but et comptait bien l'atteindre même si elle devait passer sa scolarité à travailler d'arrache pied. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un imbécile de joueur de Quidditch frustré par l'annulation du noble sport suite à la découverte de nés-moldus pétrifiés, dans ses pattes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sans moi, Dubois...**

 **Chapitre I**

 **/!\Pour le bien de l'histoire, la saison de quidditch est annulée à partir du match Gryffondor/Serpentard.**

Onze coups sourds retentirent dans le silence de la salle commune de Gryffondor, sortant l'unique jeune fille présente dans la pièce de sa lecture. Constatant l'heure tardive, elle décida de finir son chapitre avant de monter se coucher.

Cependant, alors qu'elle achevait son paragraphe ,le tableau protégeant l'entrée de la salle commune coulissa, laissant apparaître un jeune homme à la carrure solide. Théa eu un sourire amusé lorsque elle reconnue le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor affichant une mine boudeuse.

Elle avait entendu dans la soirée qu'il avait eu le malheur de se recevoir deux cognards dans la figure durant le match les opposant à Serpentard.

Lorsque Oliver aperçu la jeune demoiselle assise au coin du feu, un énorme livre entre les mains et le regardant un sourire moqueur entre les lèvres, il se rembruni aussitôt et l'ignora tout en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

Théa se replongea alors dans sa lecture, ajustant ses lunettes de vue et repensant aux événements de la journée et plus particulièrement aux attaques portées à l'encontre des nés-moldus depuis le début de l'année .Les mésaventures du jeune capitaine n'était rien comparé à la menace qui planait sur les sorciers d'ascendance moldu.

Plus que pour ce sport qu'elle jugeait dénué d'intérêts et stupide, Théa s'inquiétait pour sa propre sécurité, n'ayant jamais caché ses origines moldus.

* * *

Théa était entrain de peaufiner son devoir de métamorphose en compagnie de ses amis sans vraiment porter attention à la conversation qui se déroulait devant elle. Cependant, elle compris à travers quelques mots que le sujet portait sur les cours de botaniques annulés à cause du froid et le quidditch ce qui la conforta dans son idée de ne pas intervenir. Mais visiblement, ses amis n'étaient pas du même avis.

-Et toi, Théa, qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda Angelina, attendant visiblement une réponse.

La petite brune redressa la tête en silence, fixant son amie à la peau mate d'un air neutre, et constatant du même fait que tous les regards de la tablée étaient portés sur elle.

-À quel sujet? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Et bien l'annulation de la saison de quidditch, quoi d'autre?

Théa porta son regard sur le jumeau Weasley qui venait de parler tout en poussant un soupir dépité. Pour son plus grand malheur, la majorité de ses amis étaient férus de Quidditch et ne juraient que par ce sport. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils étaient pour la plupart membre de leur équipe.

-Vous en êtes encore avec ça? Ca fait bien un mois que ça dure et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment d'opinion sur la question. Ce sport n'a pas de réels intérêts à mes yeux. Je n'y assiste pas, que les matchs soient annulés ou non.

-Quel blasphème, très chère, plaisanta Fred, si jamais le capitaine t'entendait ,tu passerais un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Mais le capitaine l'a entendu, ne t'inquiète pas, intervint une voix derrière le groupe.

En effet, Théa s'aperçut de la présence de Oliver et l'observa calmement. Détaillant une chevelure brune broussailleuse et des yeux sombres qui la fixaient avec intérêt.

-Et bien, vais-je passer un mauvais quart d'heure? Seulement pour avoir exprimé mon opinion ? Voilà qui serait stupide de ta part, Dubois.

Le dit Dubois se contenta de l'ignorer et de s'assoir à une place libre entre Alicia et George.

"De toutes façons, il ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec Théa Spencer,pensa-t-il, cette fille avait réponse à tout"

-J'en ai assez, rouspéta-t-il, je m'ennuie de mes journées. Le Quidditch me manque.

-Tu n'as qu'à trouver autre chose à faire

-Merci, Katie pour cette brillante analyse.

-Mais je suis sérieuse, regarde nous par exemple, on étudie beaucoup plus depuis, et nos résultats s'en font ressentir.

-Et vous êtes malheureusement beaucoup plus souvent à me trainer dans les pattes, se lamenta Théa.

-Voyons Théa-chérie, ne cache pas tes sentiments et cris au monde tout l'amour que tu nous porte, rétorqua Angelina.

-Et bien vois-tu, Angelina chérie, me laisser quelques moment de calme et de paix était probablement le seul avantage de ce sport stupide.

Tous la regardèrent, visiblement outrés de ces paroles.

-Mais es-tu folle!? Comment peux tu ne pas être atteinte par l'annulation du quidditch ! ?

Théa sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle de ses sentiments et qu'elle pourrait dire des choses qu'elle regretterait par la suite, c'est pourquoi elle choisi avec soin ses paroles.

-Et bien figure toi, Dubois, que j'ai d'autre préoccupations plus importantes qu'un simple jeux, comme par exemple, oh,je ne sais pas moi, mes BUSEs? Ou non encore mieux, les attaques que les nés-moldus subissent depuis le début de l'année ?

Son ton était calme mais menaçant, effrayant quelque peu les personne présente dans la salle commune.

-Nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter de ces attaque, nous sommes tous de Sangs-Purs ou tout du moins, des Sang-mêlés, non? argumenta Angelina.

À ces mots ,Théa se redressa vivement, enlevant ses lunettes de lectures et attrapant son devoir et ses livres elle adressa à son auditoire ces paroles d'où pouvait être ressentit toute la colère jusque là contenue:

-Et bien, non. Non ,Angelina nous ne sommes pas tous de Sangs-Purs, comme tu dis. Tu semble oublier que contrairement à vous tous, moi je ne suis qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe, et que vous avez toutes les chances du monde de me retrouver pétrifiée ou même pire, morte!

Elle s'en alla alors ,passant le tableau de la grosse dame malgré l'heure matinal afin de s'aventurer dans les couloirs froids de l'école et laissant ses amis bouche bée par son éclat de voix.

* * *

Théa était furieuse. Plus que cela, elle était vexée. Déçue du manque de considération de ses amis à son égard, mais surtout du comportement de Angelina qui était pourtant sa meilleure amie depuis sa troisième année. La jeune Johnson n'avait en aucuns cas prit garde à ses réactions suite aux attaques, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'inquiétude qui la rongeait depuis le début de l'année. Elle semblait même avoir oublié ses antécédents moldus, se contentant de lui parler de ce stupide sport.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la tour d'astronomie, Théa sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux et s'adossa contre le mur dans le but de reprendre contenance. Elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux, se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Elle avait craqué, jamais elle n'aurait dut pousser ce coup d'éclat, elle aurait dut se contenir, comme toujours, garder tout pour elle et afficher l'air impassible de celle qui ne s'intéresse qu'à ses études. Garder son image de fille sérieuse qui ne se laisse pas perturber par des commentaires stupides sortit sans réfléchir.

"Que dirais tu si tu me voyais ,maman..."

Sortant un bout de parchemin, la jeune fille attrapa un stylo plume, plus facile d'utilisation et offrant un rendu similaire aux plumes et se mit à écrire avec patience. La sérénité qu'elle affichait contrastait étonnement avec la rage qu'on avait pût lui connaître tantôt.

 _Maman,_

 _Je ne sais pas ce que tu penserais de moi si tu me voyais en ce moment. Je suis pathétique. Tu me dirai sûrement que au moins ,moi j'en ai conscience contrairement à bon nombre d'imbéciles qui peuplent cette planète._

 _Mais j'ai peur maman, peur que tu ne sois pas fière de moi. De ne pas pouvoir réaliser ton rêve. De ne pas être à ta hauteur. Et surtout, peur de briser ma promesse et de te rejoindre dans le monde des morts, de ne pas survivre à cette année._

 _Papa m'a même proposé de rentrer, pourtant j'ai tout fait pour lui caché les ressens événements survenus dans le monde magique. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement mais le professeur Dumbledore a sûrement dut prévenir les parents._

 _Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand, j'aurais eu besoin de toi maman, de toi et de Logan._

La jeune sorcière se redressa et sortit sa baguette. La pointant vers le morceau de parchemin elle prononça d'une voix inaudible, presque un murmure:

-Incendio

L'effet fut immédiat, la lettre ne tarda pas à être consumée par les flammes ,ne laissant que des cendres. Théa regarda les mots disparaître ,s'imaginant qu'ils parviendraient à sa mère dans l'au-delà.

Elle se redressa alors, tout en prenant la direction des cachots ou devait se dérouler son cour de potion. Alors qu'elle arrivait dans un couloirs sombre, elle se stoppa soudainement. Devant elle se tenait deux corps immobile. Les larmes se remirent à couler lorsque elle constata que l'un appartenait à Justin Finch-Fletchey. De quatre ans son cadet, il semblait dépossédé de toute vie. À coté de lui ,flottant légèrement en suspension dans les airs, c'était le fantôme de sa maison qui semblait mort. Elle ne pût constater l'ironie de la situation et eu un mouvement de recule brusque. Les larmes coulant toujours à flot sur ses joues, elle s'enfuie en courant, ne pensant à prévenir personne de sa découverte.

Alors qu'elle traversait à toute vitesse les couloirs glacés par l'hiver,une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

" _Ça aurait pût être moi, ça aurait pût être moi_."

* * *

 **Et bien oui, il semblerait que je m'engage dans une nouvelle fiction! Qui est d'ailleurs en voit de devenir ma favorite! Ceux qui me connaisse diraient que la présence d'Oliver n'y est pas pour rien, et ils auraient tout à fait raison! Que voulait vous, je l'adore mon Oly!**

 **Je tient à dire que ça n'a aucuns rapports avec la série Arrow, je me suis rendu compte après coup que Théa etait un personnage de cette série et que vue que je préfère la version anglaise,soit Oliver ça pouvait prêter à confusion. Mais j'aime beaucoup le prénom Théa donc on s'en fiche.**

 **Evidemment, disclamer, blablabla tout m'appartient sauf ce qui est à Rowling, ce qui n'inclue pas Oliver... Triste vie...**

 **C'est tout, j'espère que ce début vous a plut, et laisser moi une review, un avis est toujours apréciable!**

 **Facétieusement.**

 **Xx Maluna xX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

* * *

Après avoir passé toute une matinée cachée dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, sous les plaintes incessantes de Mimi Geignarde, et ratant par la même occasion le cours de sortilège, Théa prit enfin la décision de rejoindre la grande salle afin d'assouvir sa faim.  
Elle s'était vivement repris, se répétant qu'elle ne devait pas se morfondre, qu'elle avait un objectif à atteindre et qu'elle devait rester concentrée sur ses révisions. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...  
La jeune sorcière passa la porte de la grande salle, où le bruit des conversations pullulait, traitant pour la plupart des événements survenus plus tôt dans la journée.  
-Théa!  
Alors qu'elle atteignait la table des rouge et or, la jeune fille vit Angelina se redresser vivement afin de se précipiter dans ses bras, la serrant à l'en étouffer.  
-Angelina? Tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle, inquiétée par la réaction excessive de son amie.  
-C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! Lorsqu'ils ont parlé d'une attaque sur un né-moldu et que je ne t'ai pas vu assister aux cours, j'étais morte de peur.  
Théa avait la bouche grande ouverte par cette réplique. Angelina s'était donc inquiétée pour elle . Et elle qui la maudissait un peu plus tôt. Elle se sentait honteuse et ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir. Rougeur qui s'intensifia lorsque Théa se rendit compte qu'elle et son amie était la cible de la plupart des regards de la salle.  
-Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété Angie, mais je vais bien , je t'assure. J'avais juste besoin d'être un petit peu seule.  
Angelina s'écarta de son amie et prit un air contrit.  
-À propos de ça...commença-t-elle, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas...

-C'est bon Angie, la coupa Théa, je vais bien je t'ai dit. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de s'asseoir maintenant? Pas que tous les regards de la grande salle braqués sur moi me mettent mal à l'aise, mais... Si, enfaîte ils me mettent mal à l'aise.  
Angelina éclata de rire avant de prendre le bras de son amie et de la faire asseoir entre elle et Fred sans lui demander son avis. Théa fut assailli pas ses amis qui cherchaient à savoir où elle avait bien pu passer sa journée, mais la jeune fille fut inflexible. Elle n'allait tout de même pas leur dire qu'elle avait passé sa matinée à verser toutes les larmes de son corps pour ensuite découvrir deux corps inconscients, dont celui d'un fantôme, pour ensuite faire une énième crise de panique. Non, décidément, il lui restait quand même un peu de fierté.  
Le sujet fut d'ailleurs vite porté sur la découverte du jeune Finch-Fletchey et du fantôme de Gryffondor. Théa écoutait d'une oreille la conversation, ne contant pas intervenir de peur de lâcher une information qui la contraindrait à révéler sa découverte.  
-Vous pensez vraiment que Potter est l'héritier? demanda Alicia  
Tous les regards du petit groupe se dirigèrent vers le Survivant, entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui était d'ailleurs la cible de toute la population poudlarienne présente dans la salle.  
-Sans doute, répondit Katie, après tout, il a été découvert sur toutes les scènes de crimes.  
-C'est même lui qui a découvert le corps du Poufsouffle et de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, toutes les preuves sont contre lui.  
-Certes, mais ça me paraît un peu gros venant d'Harry, intervint Fred.  
-C'est vrai, continua son jumeau, quels intérêts aurait-il eu à attaquer des nés-moldus?  
Théa réfléchissait à la question. Elle se rendait compte à présent que le jeune Potter ne pouvait être responsable de tels actes, après tout, lorsque le matin même elle avait découvert les corps, il ne se trouvait pas sur les lieux, ce qui voulait dire que c'était elle qui avait découvert le corps en premier et non lui. La jeune fille se sentit légèrement honteuse, si elle avait pensé à avertir un professeur, peut-être Potter n'aurait-il plus été considéré comme un suspect.  
-Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il parle le fourchelang, cette particularité est considérée comme de la magie noire.  
Théa leva enfin la tête de son plat de pommes de terre. C'était aberrant que ses amis soient prêts à accuser un garçon de seulement douze ans pour une seule petite différence. La non-tolérance des sorciers la dégoutterait toujours. Elle décida de défendre un peu le petit, qui semblait condamné par tous.  
-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, Potter n'est même pas à Serpentard, sa mère était une née-moldue, pourquoi donc voulait vous qu'il s'attaque à eux? Il est sûrement le seul qui devrait être exempté de tout soupçons. Il parle fourchelang? Et alors? Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est un adepte de la magie noire. Lui qui a tout perdu à cause de Vous-savez-qui, vous croyez vraiment qu'il poursuivrait sa quête de pouvoir? Puis il n'a que douze ans, bon sang! Un gosse de cet âge ne devrait pas se soucier de telles choses!  
Théa regarda son entourage qui la fixait depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, semblant un peu honteux surtout les jumeaux Weasley. Elle remarqua également une pointe de pitié dans les yeux d'Angelina ce qui l'exaspéra.  
Visiblement, une grande partie de la table de Gryffondor avait été attirée par son discours, elle se faisait un peu trop remarquer ces temps-ci...  
-Tu oublies qu'on l'a retrouvé sur toutes les scènes de crimes, intervint une jeune blonde de septième année, c'est un détail non négligeable.

Théa la fusilla du regard. Elle ne connaissait pas cette fille, ne lui avait même jamais adressé la parole et n'avait aucune envie de le faire.  
-De quels droits te permets-tu d'intervenir dans notre conversation, je ne te demande pas ton avis, j'ai donné mon opinion en tant que sorcière, élève et née-moldue mais libres à vous de rester dans vos idées stupides en accablant un pauvre garçon qui n'a rien demandé.  
Sur ce, elle se leva, informant Angelina qu'elle la rejoindrait en potion et quitta la grande salle sous le regard de ses amis et de la blonde rouge d'embarras.  
Alors quel commençait à gravir les escaliers afin de rejoindre sa salle commune, elle fut interpellée par une voix juvénile qui criait son nom.  
-Spencer! Attends, s'il te plaît!  
Elle s'arrêta et se tourna, faisant face avec étonnement au garçon dont le nom était sur toutes les lèvres.  
-Je voulais te remercier, dit-il, ses grands yeux verts émeraudes brillant de reconnaissance.  
La jeune fille fut surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter ces mots.  
-De croire en mon innocence, continua Potter, ayant saisi l'incompréhension de son aînée.  
-Je ne te crois pas toi, je crois les faits. Tu es bien trop jeune pour penser à de telles choses. Et je suis pour la présomption d'innocence.  
Elle lui offrit un sourire pour adoucir ses paroles. Néanmoins, elle se sentit un peu mal qu'il ait pu entendre toute la conversation que ses amis et elle avaient eue. Elle le salua de la main et reprit son chemin, repensant toutefois aux corps de Finch-Fletchey et du fantôme sans vie. Que l'on accuse un enfant était révoltant.  
Un enfant de douze ans...

XxxX

Assise seule à une table de la bibliothèque, Théa était tranquillement entrain d'étudier des livres de DCFM. Cette précaution était selon elle nécessaire, considérant les derniers professeurs de défense plus que médiocres qui avaient occupé ce poste, apprendre par soi-même s'était révélé être une bonne idée, surtout cette année où sa vie était malgré elle en danger.  
Théa s'acharnait à apprendre le sort du patronus qu'elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser. Son échec était d'autant plus frustrant qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de troisième année. Agacée, la jeune sorcière poussa un soupire lasse, s'attirant par la même occasion un regard courroucé de la part de la bibliothécaire.  
-On a du mal à se concentrer, Spencer?  
Thea porta son attention sur le propriétaire de la voix sarcastique et agaçante qui l'interpellait. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se reconcentrer sur son ouvrage.  
-Te serais-tu perdu? C'est une bibliothèque ici, pas un terrain de Quidditch.  
-Pourquoi tant d'agressivités en toi? répondit le capitaine, visiblement pas troublé pour un sous par l'ignorance de sa camarade. Me vois-tu donc comme un vulgaire tas de muscles n'ayant jamais ouvert un livre de sa vie?  
"Un tas de muscles?" pensa Théa " Je ne vois aucun muscle! Comme si se tenir perché sur une branche pouvait muscler un homme..."  
-Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question? soupira-t-elle seulement, scrutant du coin de l'œil Dubois prendre place à côté d'elle.  
-Bon, que veux-tu, Dubois ?

Le gardien prit un air faussement blessé à ces paroles.  
-Ce que je veux . N'ai-je donc pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles d'une amie?  
Théa tiqua vivement à cette réplique, choquée de l'aplomb du jeune homme.  
-Je te demande pardon? S'insurgea-t-elle. Une amie? Nous ne sommes pas amis, Dubois. Seulement des membres de la même maison, tu n'es pour moi qu'un camarade d'école, tout au plus, l'ami de mes amis. Mais certainement pas mon ami.  
Dubois grimaça légèrement sous la dureté du ton employé, mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Théa et lui n'avaient jamais tissé de liens et la jeune fille n'en éprouvait d'ailleurs nuls besoins. Certes ils avaient beaucoup d'amis communs, mais cela ne voulait en rien dire qu'ils pouvaient avoir une conversation amicale, d'autant plus si on prenait en compte le caractère légèrement antisociale de Théa.  
-Je réitère donc ma question, reprit la sorcière après s'être calmée,"Que veux-tu, Dubois?"  
-Bien, si tu le prends ainsi...  
Olivier Dubois croisa ses bras sur son torse, s'adossa à son siège et afficha à nouveau ce sourire malicieux purement provocateur.  
-Et bien vois-tu, Spencer, hier soir, alors que l'ennui me prenait, mon cerveau fut soudainement assailli par les paroles de Katie.  
-Ce qui implique que tu possèdes un cerveau? J'aurais parié le contraire...  
-C'est petit, Spencer, très petit.  
-Que veux-tu, je me mets au niveau de mes adversaires. Mais continues je t'en pris, qu'on en finisse.  
Dubois poussa un profond soupiré, désespéré par le comportement de sa camarade.

-Je disais donc que je réfléchissais aux paroles de Katie; le Quidditch annulé et contraint de lâcher mon balai, que pouvais-je faire pour tromper mon ennui?  
-Garde ton balai et essaye le curling.  
-Le quoi?  
-Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle. Inculte de sang-pur...  
-Bref. Soudain, j'eus une révélation! Quoi de mieux pour échapper à l'ennui que d'ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre?  
-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ta présence à cette table.  
Malheureusement, Théa voyait très bien le rapport. Cet imbécile de joueur de quidditch voulait faire de sa vie un enfer. À elle, la sage, la sérieuse et l'innocente Théa Spencer. Il voulait lui imposer sa présence nuisible pour une stupide histoire de sport.  
-J'y viens, j'y viens, s'amusa Dubois. Il se trouve que ton coup d'éclat de la dernière fois a beaucoup influencé mon choix. Imagines-tu? Comment une personne seine d'esprit peut-elle ne pas aimer le noble sport qu'est le quidditch? Pire encore, comment peut-elle le dénigrer ainsi?  
-C'est bon, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai saisi l'idée. Blessé dans ton ego de mâle frustré en pleine crise d'adolescence, tu as pris la décision de me gâcher mon année scolaire et de me pourrir la vie?  
Un immense sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du sportif.

-En gros? Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça-t-il.  
-Et bien ce sera sans moi, Dubois. J'ai autre chose à faire que supporter un abruti de joueur dans ton genre.  
-Mais je ne demande pas ton avis ma chère Spencer.  
Il se leva de sa chaise, s'inclina moqueusement devant elle et commença à lui tourner le dos.  
-Je peux t'assurer que tu adoreras le Quidditch d'ici à la fin de l'année.  
Théa observa consternée le jeune homme quitter la bibliothèque.  
-Imbécile, marmonna-t-elle.  
Marmonnement qui fut accueilli par un joyeux "chut!" de Ms Pince.  
"C'est seulement maintenant que tu interviens toi?" pensa la jeune sorcière.

* * *

 **Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Aywen et Arwalia pour leurs reviews. Je suis ravie que mon histoire vous plaise et j'espère bien que cette suite est aussi bonne à vos yeux. Je dis aussi un immense merci pour toutes les mises en favoris ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fanfiction.**

 **Désolée pour toutes les éventuelles fautes qui auraient échappés à ma relecture.**

 **Donnez votre avis, c'est toujours bénéfique et encourageant!**

 **Facétieusement.**

 **Xx Maluna xX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

Le regard d'Angelina braquait sur elle, Théa tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Peine perdue, il était impossible qu'elle se concentre sur l'histoire des vampires à travers les âges avec ce regard noir perçant braqué sur elle. Elle finit donc par céder, posant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et fermant son livre brusquement.

-Bien, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Comment te sens-tu?

Théa regarda son amie, visiblement agacée par cette question.

-Je t'ai déjà répondue, je vais très bien!

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! continua Angelina, le coup d'éclat sur Harry tout à l'heure, ne me prends pas pour une idiote s'il te plaît!

Théa se sentit légèrement honteuse, elle ne voulait pas parler de ses problèmes de peur de raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

-Tout va bien Angie, finit-elle par répondre, ça m'a juste énervé que tout le monde blâme ce gosse.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est plus profond. C'est vrai que c'est un gosse et qu'il a douze ans, comme ton frère.

La jeune fille tressaillit à ces mots. Son amie n'avait sans doute aucune volonté de la blesser mais le résultat était là. Elle avait été atteinte en plein cœur ravivant ce qu'elle craignait le plus, les souvenirs.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport.

-Ne nies pas les faits je te prie, s'énerva Angelina. Tu es en colère et tu en as tous les droits, c'est normal Théa, tu as le droit de te laisser aller de temps en temps.

Théa sentait les larmes venir peu à peu. Elle les retenait tant bien que mal ne désirant pas se montrer faible, pas encore. Voyant son trouble, Angelina vint l'entourer de ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Atténuant sa douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir, rejoignant le monde paisible des rêves.

Assise à la table des Gryffondor, Théa dégustait avec appétit son petit-déjeuner composait de pancake au sirop d'érable et de jus de citrouille. Le jeune Harry passa devant elle en la saluant et elle lui répondit d'un signe de la main sans qu'il ne remarque que son sourire était légèrement forcé. Elle s'était réveillée tôt et de mauvaise humeur et cela ne s'était pas amélioré lorsqu'elle avait remarqué ses yeux bouffit et ses cheveux emmêlés.

La jeune sorcière sentit alors une présence prendre place à côté d'elle. Elle pria pour que la personne qui osait troubler son repas ne soit pas une quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pas eu envie de voir, comme Angelina ou Dubois. Enfaîte, elle pria surtout pour que ce ne soit pas Dubois, ayant encore les souvenirs désagréables de la veille.

Quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand elle se rendit compte que l'importun n'était autre que Percy Weasley. A son arrivé à Poudlard, Théa avait vite fait de tisser des liens avec le jeune homme roux d'un an son aîné, partageant de nombreux points commun. Au fils du temps, elle était même devenu sa confidente.

-Bonjour Percy, se contenta-t-elle de le saluer n'interrompant pas son petit-déjeuner.

Le jeune homme semblait nerveux, il avait vraisemblablement quelque chose à demander à la jeune fille.

-Bonjour Théa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit il ,gêné.

Théa sentit sa mauvaise humeur s'en allait sous le coup de ces paroles, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment et elle était sûre qu'il allait enfin lui confier la vérité. Désirant être clémente dans son châtiment, elle décida de jouer la carte de la culpabilité.

-Quelque chose? dit-elle malicieusement, quelque chose dans le genre d'une éventuelle relation avec une certaine Serdaigle dont tu aurais malencontreusement oublié de faire part à ta meilleure amie?

Le jeune Weasley avait pâlit sous les reproches à peine voilé de sa camarade.

-Co..Comment es-tu au courant?

-Voyons Perce, tu pensais réellement me le cacher alors que ça fait exactement trois mois et vingt jours que je vous côtoie sans arrêts toi et ta dulcinée?

Le sang du jeune homme afflua à ses joues, contrastant horriblement avec ses cheveux. Théa s'amusa de la réaction de son meilleur ami, se moquant intérieurement de lui tout en affichant une mine où transperçait le reproche.

-Et tu ne m'en veux pas? implora presque le Gryffondor.

-Tu plaisantes? Je suis plutôt choquée que tu aies pu tenir aussi longtemps un tel secret.

Percy poussa un soupir de soulagement, visiblement il craignait plus que tout la réaction de son amie qu'il savait pouvoir être imprévisible. Cependant, Théa le regardait toujours avec cette petite lueur condescendante qui ferait froid dans le dos au plus courageux des Gryffondors.

-Peux-tu alors cesser de me regarder avec cette expression? Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

-Et moi je déteste quand tu me caches des choses, mais vois-tu le monde est loin d'être parfait.

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue tout en prenant une mine encore plus coupable. Théa avait un talent fou pour provoquer la culpabilité chez le plus grand des saints.

-Je ne souhaitais pas que mes frères soient au courant, je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, mais tu es beaucoup trop proche de Fred et George pour que je prenne le risque, se défendit-il.

Théa médita un peu la défense de son ami. Ses arguments étaient plausibles et plus que compréhensibles considérant l'incapacité des jumeaux à garder leurs langues. Sous le poids de ses conclusions, Théa accepta de pardonner Percy, ce qu'elle comptait faire de toute façon étant incapable de reprocher quoi que ce soit à son ami.

-D'accord, je te pardonne à une condition.

Il ne fallait tout de même pas céder trop facilement.

-Laquelle? demanda Percy en avalant bruyamment sa salive.

-Je veux plus de détails sur ta relation avec Pénélope, j'ai eu beau insister ,elle n'a pas voulu me dire plus que le strict minimum.

Percy eut un sourire complice et s'empressa de partager avec sa meilleure amie tous les détails de sa vie amoureuse, passant sur le moindre événement de ses trois mois et vingt jours. Ce fut pour Théa une distraction bienvenue et elle écouta avec ferveur son ami en le conseillant sur la moindre de ses interrogations. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, Percy était encore pire.

-Salut Percy, comment vas-tu?

Tout à leur conversation, les deux amis n'avaient pas remarqué le jeune homme qui c'était installé à leur côté, et Théa aurait préféré ne pas le remarquer.

-Bonjour Oliver, répondit Percy devenu soudainement pâle, ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

-Assez longtemps pour entendre la quasi-totalité de la conversation. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais muet comme une tombe.

Théa qui avait ignoré le capitaine depuis qu'elle s'était aperçu de sa présence se pencha soudain à l'oreille du préfet.

-Si tu veux, je peux le faire taire, chuchota-t-elle, définitivement s'entant.

Percy la regarda consterné par son audace.

-C'était juste une proposition, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

-Bonjour Théa, comment vas-tu par cette belle journée?

La susnommé poussa un profond soupir, déjà fatiguée par la conversation qui s'annonçait.

-Ce sera Spencer pour toi, Dubois. Et je vais aussi bien que peut l'être une personne contaminée par un parasite dans ton genre.

-Voyons Théa, tu me brises le cœur, continua-t-il. Tiens, que dirais-tu pour te faire pardonner de t'entraîner au quidditch avec moi ce soir?

-Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner et ne désire sûrement pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire en ta néfaste présence.

-Tu changera d'avis ma chère Théa, tu verras.

-Comptes là-dessus.

Oliver aperçut plus loin des garçons de son année lui faire signe. Il se leva donc, toujours ce sourire agaçant aux lèvres.

-Mais chers amis, je dois vous laisser. A plus Percy, Théa, salua le gardien.

-Spencer, corrigea instinctivement Théa.

Lorsque le jeune homme se fut éloigné, Percy observa longuement son amie, réclamant silencieusement des explications. Tout le long de la conversation, il n'avait fait que contemplait la joute verbale d'un œil étonné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a!? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'était à l'instant?

-Ton ami est un crétin, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de nouveau.

-Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas, tu ne te défileras pas cette fois, menaça le rouquin?

-Il n'y a rien.

Théa se leva de table et commença sereinement à prendre la direction de l'aile nord, ne souhaitant pas continuer la conversation. Toute personne la connaissant aurait tout de suite remarqué là une de ses non subtiles techniques de fuite. Et Percy la connaissait très bien, aussi décida-t-il de la suivre afin de poursuivre son interrogatoire.

-Tu as un talent indéniable pour le mensonge, je pourrais presque te croire.

-Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à mieux mentir lorsque je dis la vérité.

Percy croisa ses bras sur son torse, fermement décidé à faire cracher le morceau à sa camarade.

-Donc cela fait 5 ans que vous côtoyez la même école, la même maison et les mêmes amis sans vous être adressés la parole plus d'une dizaine de fois tout au plus, et soudainement il se met littéralement à te draguer et tu oses me dire qu'il n'y a rien?

-Arrête donc de divaguer, se défendit Théa, il ne me draguait pas.

La jeune fille entra dans une salle de classe vide et s'assit au bord de la fenêtre, contemplant le lac glacé par le blizzard incessant.

-Désolée de douter de toi mais c'était clairement une invitation à sortir, trancha Percy en s'asseyant lui aussi sur une vielle chaise en bois bancale.

-Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas ça. Cet imbécile c'est simplement mit en tête de me pourrir la vie, vu qu'il ne peut plus se défouler avec son stupide sport.

-Te pourrir la vie? A toi? Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour mériter ça?

-Vas savoir, ce mec est juste cinglé, s'agaça-t-elle, tu ne peux pas lui mettre une retenue ou je ne sais quoi, fais quelque chose!

-Désolée Théa, mais le fait de souhaiter passer du temps avec toi ne mérite pas de sanction.

-Mais il ne veut pas passer du temps avec moi! C'est du harcèlement morale! plaida vainement la jeune fille.

-Ne dramatise pas, il t'a à peine adressé la parole.

-De toute façon les vacances sont demain, il aura probablement tout oublié à la rentrée.

-L'espoir fait vivre, philosopha le Weasley.

-J'apprécie ta compassion Perce, sincèrement.

-Estime toi heureuse, toi tu rentres pour les fêtes, moi je vais devoir rester à Poudlard avec mes frères. Papa et Maman sont partient fêter noël en Égypte avec Bill.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant, tu serais venu à la maison et ça aurait été un peu moins morbide. Mamie Jackie sera là...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, rassura Percy.

-Ben je ne sais pas, mais ça devrait être supportable. Tu penses que ta mère m'enverra encore un de ses fameux pulls tricotés mains?

-Sans doutes, maman t'adore.

Les deux jeunes continuèrent leurs conversations, discutant sur des sujets moins sérieux la matinée passant sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Le Poudlard Express venait de quitter Pré-au-lard en ce lundi matin de mauvais temps. Théa partageait un compartiment avec Angelina, Katie, Alicia et Lee Jordan. Heureusement il n'y avait plus de place pour une tierce personne et donc aucune chance que quelqu'un vienne importuner la demoiselle.

Les cinq amis enchaînèrent batailles de cartes explosives sur parties d'échec magique sous les commentaire chaleureux de Lee. Arrivés à la gare de King's Cross ils se saluèrent joyeusement, se souhaitant de bonnes vacances et se promettant de s'écrire rapidement.

Théa poussa un profond soupir, se préparant mentalement à affronter les jours à venir. Alors qu'elle allait passer la barrière séparant le côté sorcier du côte moldu, une voix moqueuse lui souffla à l'oreille.

-Profite de ton temps de répit, Théa.

En traversant la barrière magique, le jeune sorcière se dit que cet idiot de Dubois n'aurait finalement peut-être pas oublié au retour des vacances .

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Merci pour toutes vos super reviews!**

 ** _RàR_**

 ** _Aywen: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise à nouveau! Je veux exploiter son côté partial, et le fait que Théa prenne la défense de Harry trouvera son explication dans le futur. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu, et n'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis à nouveau_**

 ** _BlueSerdy: D'abord, merci pour ta review. Le destin à voulu que mon perso ait le même nom que ta cousine, Est-ce qu'elle lui ressemble? xD Le concept de la fille studieuse qui voit soudain un sportif débarquer dans sa vie est dur à manier, car ça peut vite tomber dans le cliché ,mais j'espère ne pas dépasser la zone rouge ;-) .Je suis bizarrement attiré par les personnages secondaires...je ne sais pas d'où ça sort mais c'est comme ça, j'espère que la vision que j'ai d'eux te conviendra. Super si Théa te plait, elle est venu toute seule, s'est fait son propre caractère indépendamment de ma volonté :-P Cette suite te convient ? J'espère que oui!_**

 ** _PS: Je n'ai pas pu continuer ta fiction car j'ai cassé mon portable et je déteste lire sur l'ordinateur. Voila bien deux mois que je n'ai pas lut de fiction. Mais je compte bien me rattraper quand j'en aurait acheté un nouveau :-D_**

 ** _Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique : C'est fantastique que ces deux chapitres te plaisent(oui, je suis une adepte des jeux de mots bidons xD) J'espère que cette suite est à ton goùt et n'hésite pas à me laisser à nouveau ton ressentit!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Sur le quai de la gare, Théa se mit à la recherche de son père. Elle inspecta la foule pendant bien une demi-heure avant d'enfin l'apercevoir . Il n'avait pas changé depuis la fin des vacances, il avait toujours cet air fatigué qui ne le quittait plus depuis bientôt 5 ans. La vision de ses cheveux bruns aux tempes grisonnantes, de ses yeux noirs entourés de cernes profondes et de son air épuisé provoquèrent une pointe de tristesse dans son cœur. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir quitté dans un tel état.

Un temps passa durant lequel elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait amorcé aucun mouvement dans sa direction, se contentant de l'analyser de haut en bas.

Ce fut finalement lui, qui après l'avoir cherché du regard parmi la foule compact lui fit signe de la main, son visage s'illuminant d'un sourire enjoué. Sous cette vision, Théa ne put empêcher les commissures de ses lèvres de se redresser et elle se précipita aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait traînant sa valise derrière elle afin de serrer son père dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué ma petite Théa, l'acceuilla Thomas Spencer tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Toi aussi Papa, je suis contente que tu ais réussi à te libérer.

Le père et la fille se séparèrent et Thomas prit d'emblée la valise de la jeune sorcière tout en la guidant à l'extérieur de la gare.

-Seulement pour la journée, je voulait être là pour t'acceuillir, l'informa-t-il. Heureusement que ta grand-mère est là pour gérer les repas, aussinon je crois bien que je serais déjà mort de faim.

Théa regarda son père comme si il venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est _déjà_ à la maison ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

-Depuis bien une semaine, elle ne cesse d'ailleurs pas de bougonner à tout va !

Thomas fronça les sourcils, crispa ses lèvres et s'exclama dans une parfaite imitation de la grand-mère Jackie:

-«Regarde moi ce sol, et ces vitres! On ne voit même plus la lumière du soleil !Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas entretenue cette maison, Tomas? Ça manque cruellement de présence féminine ici ! »

Théa éclata de rire convaincue que ces paroles étaient l'exacte répliques de celles prononçaient par sa grand-mère. Décidément, ces quelques jours de vacances allaient être durs à supporter.

Alors que les deux Spencer prenaient place dans la voiture et que le patriarche démarrait le contact, il se mit soudain à s'inquiéter du début d'année de sa fille.

-Et cette attaque sur un né-humain? Ils ont enfin réglés le problème?

Théa soupira, dépitée par le long plaidoyer qu'elle allait devoir faire afin de convaincre son père de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait, si on exceptait sa belle-mère et il était légitime qu'il s'en fasse pour sa sécurité. Néanmoins, elle n'avait aucune intention de laisser tomber ses études après avoir travaillé si dure.

-De une, on ne dit pas né-humain mais né-moldu, commença-t-elle, je ne pense pas être une quelconque créature démoniaque, mais je te remercie pour ta considération.

Thomas afficha un petit sourire sensé être désolé mais qui ne berna pas le moins du monde sa fille qui leva les yeux au ciel, habituée.

-Et de deux, non le responsable de l'attaque n'a toujours pas était retrouvé même si les élèves ont l'air d'avoir désigné leur propre coupable.

Elle aurait pu lui mentir, le rassurer en lui disant que elle ne courait plus aucun danger et que la fin de sa scolarité se passerait sans embûche. Pourtant, jamais l'idée de dissimuler la vérité à son père ne lui serait venu à l'esprit. Il ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas cru . Depuis toute petite il lui répétait qu'elle ne savait pas mentir et que même si elle tentait de le faire, elle avait toujours ce petit tique qui la trahissait. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire vendre le morceau et pour son plus grand malheur, Angelina et Percy avaient vite fait de déceler cette faille, refusant eux aussi de la renseigner.

-Qui ça ? demanda Thomas, habité par cette curiosité typique des parents s'inquiétant pour leur progéniture.

-Un gamin, le Sauveur du monde sorcier dit-on, un pauvre gamin de douze ans.

-Ah, répondit seulement son père.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, tout deux savaient exactement ce que l'autre pensait. Une belle relation fusionnel s'était installée entre les deux depuis cinq ans.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir quitter Poudlard ? Seulement jusqu'à ce que le problème soit résolu ? On pourrait t'inscrire au collège du quartier.

Théa poussa un profond soupir, le trajet jusqu'à la maison venait juste de débuter et il essayait déjà de l'inciter à quitter le monde magique.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas quitter Poudlard, c'est l'année des BUSEs Papa, et en plus j'ai à peine les bases dans les matières étudiées dans les écoles moldues.

Thomas ouvrit la bouche afin de protester mais il n'en eu pas le temps, vite coupé par sa fille.

-Et je ne risque rien, sais-tu le nombre de né-moldu qu'i Poudlard ? Le pourcentage de chance que ce soit moi qui soit attaqué la prochaine fois est infime !

Elle tenta de contrôler son corps afin que aucuns membres ou parties de son visage ne bouge. Ses mots auraient put sonner horribles, après tout, elle souhaitait presque que d'autre personne soit blessé au détriment d'elle-même, mais elle ne faisait que cacher sa propre peur, terrifiée à l'idée de finir comme Justin Finch-Fletchey. Elle souhaitait simplement rassurer son père, qu'il ne se fasse pas plus de cheveux blanc à cause d'elle.

Décidée à éviter le sujet durant le reste du voyage, elle orienta la conversation sur le travail de son père, directeur d'une grande banque anglaise.

Encore deux heures et elle retrouverait le calme de son petit village de campagne.

-Et sinon, quoi de neuf au village ? À part l'intrusion de grand-mère.

Le père parut réfléchir un moment avant d'informer Théa de l'arrivée de nouveaux voisins dans le quartier.

-Ils ont deux garçon, le plus petit à bien cinq ans et l'autre à ton âge parait-il.

-Parait-il? ne pût s'empêcher de relever la jeune fille.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu, il est en internat d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, mais ses parents sont très sympathiques.

Théa occulta cette information, se souciant bien peu des voisins qu'elle n'aurais à côtoyer que 2 mois par an.

Le paternel demanda alors des nouvelles de ses amis, qu'il appréciait beaucoup et Théa se fit un plaisir d'y répondre.

* * *

À une époque, le jour de noël avait été pour Théa l'une des plus belle fête de l'année.

Elle avait adoré contempler les guirlandes colorées, préparer des biscuits à la cannelle et décorer l'immense sapin que son père achetait pour l'occasion. Noël avait été le jour où sa famille était véritablement réunit. Ses parents s'accordaient spécialement quelques jours de repos afin de se consacrer pleinement à leurs enfants et sa grand-mère Jackie venait ennuyer la maisonnée de ses commentaires sarcastiques.

Pourtant, lorsque en ce matin de noël 1992 Théa ouvrit les yeux, elle ressentit douloureusement le contraste avec les années passées. La maison était incontestablement différente de l'époque . Elle semblait plus terne, dépourvue de sa magie d'antan. La décoration était maintenant constituée d'un unique sapin décoré et le repas de noël s'était fait dans une ambiance peu chaleureuse, équivalente à la présence de la très chère aïeul bien trop heureuses de porter ses petits remarques à sa tendre famille.

Le jour de son arrivé, Théa avait put constater avec un agacement mal dissimulé que sa grand-mère maternelle avait une fois de plus investie la maison, l'accueillant avec des commentaires plus acides que réellement sarcastiques. En effet, le peu de sentiments que la matriarche pouvait avoir à son encontre avaient vite fait de disparaître lorsque elle avait apprit la nature de sorcière de la jeune fille. Fervente pratiquante elle ne ménageait pas la patience de Théa et n'hésitait pas à lui reprocher tout et n'importe quoi. Et la jeune sorcière ne pouvait pas compter sur son père, pas assez sucidaire pour s'opposer à sa belle-mère.

Après s'être débarbouillée, Théa descendit les escaliers afin de rejoindre le salon, impatiente de découvrir ses présents.

-Enfin levée feignante, l'accueilla la voix de sa chère grand-mère.

Théa poussa un grognement imperceptible, ayant secrètement espéré que la vielle femme aurait quitté la maison durant la nuit. Malheureusement pour elle, son grognement fut immédiatement perçu par l'oreille affinée de Jackie.

-Qu'as-tu donc à rouspéter encore? Un bonjour ce n'est pas trop demandé, voilà comment les gens de ton espèce traite leur grand-mère.

Théa se garda bien de lui répondre par le commentaire acide qui lui démangeai la langue préférant être prudente en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël d'un sourire sincèrement forcé. Son coeur se serra à l'idée de supporter la vielle femme toute la journée sans le soutient de son père qui été parti à l'aube précipitamment après un appel de la banque.

Elle prit place devant le sapin et commença à ouvrir les cadeaux qu'elle savait être d'origine moldue. Mieux valait éviter les critiques qui pouvaient sortir de la bouche de mamie Jackie. Ainsi elle découvrit un magnifique collier en argent de la part de son père, un kit de couture de la part de sa grand-mère qui n'avait visiblement toujours pas compris les goûts de sa petite-fille ainsi qu'une splendide robe offert par sa marraine Diana, la meilleure amie d'enfance de son père. Théa repéra également le paquet caractéristiques qui emballait année après année le fameux pull certifié Weasley. De couleur vert et orné d'un splendide T pourpre. Le cadeau était accompagné d'une boite remplit de gâteaux au chocolat qu'elle s'empressa de dévorer.

-Mais dis donc, en voila des manières! Tu ne peux pas attendre d'être à table au lieu de manger comme une souillon.

Théa reposa le gâteau dans la boîte en soupirant. Tout à sa joie de découvrir ses cadeaux elle en avait oublié la présence nocive de la matriarche.

-Désolée grand-mère, s'excusa-t-elle, et je te remercie pour le kit de couture.

Elle avait sentit la réplique venir et avait préféré prendre les devants, il valait mieux être prudent.

La jeune sorcière contempla le reste des cadeaux qui se présentait à elle. Parmi eux elle mit de côté ceux qu'elle devina être de Angelina, Percy, Kathy, Alicia, Pénélope, Lee et Loïc Boomer, jeune Poufsouffle avec lequel elle été devenu amie lors de sa deuxième année. Un dernier paquet attira son attention, non signé, elle se demanda qui aurait eut une raison de lui offrir quelque chose.

Curieuse, elle se risqua à l'ouvrir, négligeant la présence de Jackie.

Grand mal lui prit, car elle ne pût constater que l'origine indubitablement magique du contenu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur! s'exclama la vieille femme qui n'avait cessé d'épier l'ouverture des divers cadeaux.

Théa eu une grimace horrifiée face à la vision du petit globe de verre pas plus grand qu'une orange où tournaient en continu quatre minuscules balles. Parmi-elles, elle reconnu ce qui s'apparentaient à un souaffle, deux cognards et un vif d'or.

La provenance de cette magnifique oeuvre ne faisait aucuns doutes : Dubois. Bien qu'elle n'aspirait nullement à ce sport, Théa ne pouvait qu'attester de la splendeur du globe et elle en resta tout bonnement hypnotisée.

Entendant sa grand-mère rouspéter sur les inventions farfelues des sorciers, elle ne mit que quelques temps à trouver une excuse.

-C'est de la part de Laurence, c'est gentille de sa part d'avoir pensé à moi.

Laurence n'était autre que la fille de Diana, mais jamais la jeune demoiselle n'aurait offert un présent à Théa ne l'appréciant pas plus que nécessaire. Cependant la pseudo origine moldue du cadeau eu vite fait de rassurer Jackie qui lui rappela de lui envoyer une carte de remerciement.

Après avoir déballé la plus part de ses paquets Théa décida d'aller ranger le reste dans sa chambre prévoyant de les ouvrir plus tard. Elle ne résista cependant pas à l'idée d'ouvrir ceux de Percy et Angelina.

Sa meilleure amie lui avait offert le tout nouveau roman d'aventure de Ala Taque, son auteur préféré. Percy quant à lui avait opté pour un petit ourson de couleur rouge sensé prévoir l'avenir.

Théa eut un petit rire à sa vue. En effet, la jeune fille et son ami avaient tout deux expérimentés les joies de la divination en compagnie du professeur Trelawney et n'avaient pût que se rendre compte de l'aspect comique de la matière. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs bien vite abandonnée par les deux Gryffondor, car jugée inutile.

Elle posa les cadeaux sur son bureau et contempla un moment le globe. Dubois était incontestablement fou. Pourquoi diable offrir un cadeau à une personne avec laquelle on entretenait aucuns liens d'amitiés ?

Se rendant compte qu'elle faisait trop attendre sa grand-mère Théa descendit rapidement afin de combler sa faim, de préférence avec les pâtisseries de Mrs Weasley.

* * *

L'ennuie accablait Théa depuis le début d'après-midi. C'était le lendemain de Noël et aucun divertissement ne se présentait. Sa grand-mère était partie visiter une amie, pour le plus grand bien de la santé mentale de la jeune demoiselle et son père était une fois de plus au travail. Elle avait déjà fini le livre offert par Angelina et n'avait aucune envie de travailler. La Gryffondor se décida alors à enfiler veste ,bonnet et écharpe afin de se promener dans les champs avoisinants.

L'air frais lui fit du bien et elle se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du ciel si bien qu'elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait.

Alors qu'elle regardait rêveuse un nuage qui avait selon elle une forme de dragon, elle vit un point rouge se rapprocher d'elle. En y regardant mieux, Théa se rendit compte qu'un objet non identifié de couleur rouge lui tombait littéralement sur la tête. Lorsque enfin le projectile toucha la terre à dix mètre d'elle en un violent impact, elle se mit à le détailler, faisant volontairement abstraction du fait qu'elle avait quelque peu exagéré les choses. Si on le lui avait fait remarquer, elle aurait rétorqué que elle ne portait pas ses lunettes et ne pouvait donc pas convenablement évaluer les distances.

Évidemment, Théa Spencer avait réponse à tout.

\- Je suis désolé, s'exclama une voix derrière elle. Tu n'as pas été touché j'espère?

Théa se retourna pour tomber sur le visage penaud d'un jeune homme blond de son âge. Un visage qu'elle reconnut bien vite d'ailleurs.

\- Ça alors, Spencer? Moi qui pensait tomber sur une moldue, je suis soulagé.

-Ceci explique pourquoi tu essaye désespérément, et je dois te le dire, sans résultat, de cacher ton balais derrière toi.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire embarrassé.

-Ben, c'était au cas où... Je trouvais ça bizarre aussi qu'il y ait un moldu alors que mon père a jeté un sortilège repousse-moldu.

-Tu veux peut être récupérer ta balle, Davies. dit elle en désignant l'objet susnommé.

-Mon souaffle tu veux dire, répondit le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle tout en se baissant pour le ramasser. Tiens, que fais tu là d'ailleurs ? Ne me dis pas que tu habites dans ce village?

-Ne me dis pas que c'est toi le fils des nouveaux voisins? rétorqua la jeune fille, légèrement surprise.

-Ah bah c'est cocasse ça, on va être voisin!

Sa réaction surprit quelque peu Thé jeune homme était vraiment un Serdaigle?

-Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu as toujours cet air idiot sur le visage ?

-Outch ,ça c'était violent, plaisanta Roger. Je te répondrai en te disant qu'il n'y a pas plus intelligent qu'une personne réussissant à se faire passer pour un crétin.

Théa eu un petit rire, amusé par le raisonnement particulier de son camarade. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à lui mais il semblait être de bonne compagnie.

-Pourquoi? Tu doutais de mon appartenance à la grande maison Serdaigle? reprit-il.

-Pas le moins du monde. Mais n'exagérons pas les choses veux-tu, la plus grande maison de Poudlard, c'est bien Gryffondor !

-Ah bah si en faite, tu es bien une Gryffy. Je t'avoue que je me posait des questions, mais tu as bien l'arrogance coutumière aux lions!

-Parce qu'il y a de quoi être arrogante!

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

-En faite, joyeux Noël ! S'exclama le Serdaigle après que leur fou rire soit passé.

-Avec un jour de retard,mais joyeux Noël quand même, sourit Théa.

Les deux adolescents passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, faisant connaissance en devisant sur divers sujet. Roger avait même proposé une parti de Quidditch à Théa, qu'elle avait bien évidemment décliné. Le Serdaigle, au delà de son amour pour le noble sport et de son intelligence bien présente était une personne avenante , ayant le contact facile, bien à l'opposé de Théa qui ne voyait aucune utilité au fait d'avoir de nombreux amis si elle ne pouvait pas compter sur eux. La personnalité quelque peu loufoque du garçon eu vite fait de briser la maigre coquille de la jeune sorcière et il lui porta le coup de grâce lorsque il lui présenta son petit frère, Jerry, âgé de seulement 5 ans et pourvu d'une bouille d'ange qui la fit craquer.

Le reste des vacances se passa donc partagé entre la correspondance que Théa entretenait avec ses amis, les jérémiades de sa grand-mère, les courts moments qu'elle parvenait à passer avec son père malgré son travail qui lui prenait tout son temps et les balades qu'elle faisait avec Roger accompagné parfois de son petit frère.

Le jour du départ, ce fut accompagné de son nouvel ami qu'elle arriva à la gare, son père n'ayant pas pu se libérer. La jeune fille salua Mr et Mrs Davies, les remerciant de l'avoir accompagné puis attendit que Roger finisse ses au revoir afin de rejoindre le Poudlard express.

Elle repensa à sa dernière entrevu avec son père, la veille même. Jackie était partie depuis un peu plus de trois jours et il lui avait une dernière fois demandé si elle était sûre de vouloir retourner à l'école de sorcellerie. Une fois de plus elle avait dut apaiser ses craintes et lorsque cela fut fait son père l'avait serré dans ses bras lui répetant qu'il l'aimait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter chaque fois qu'elle s'en allait, la crainte de la perdre étant toujours présente.

Roger et elle avait pénètre dans le train et il se séparèrent lorsque le jeune homme aperçu ses amis de Serdaigle dans l'un des compartiments.

-Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec nous? lui proposa-t-il gentiment.

-Sans façon, répondit la Gryffondor peut désireuse de se retrouver entouré d'inconnu, mes amis m'attendent sûrement déjà.

Roger eu un petit rire moqueur.

-Dis plutôt que tu as peur d'être entouré de rapace prêt à te sauter dessus.

-C'est ça, cervelle de moineau, compte la dessus et mange du pain, plaisanta-t-elle tout en s'éloignant à la recherche de ses amis, on se voit à Poudlard!

Elle retrouva bien vite Kathy, Angelina et Alicia dans les derniers wagons et ils passèrent le reste du voyage à se raconter leurs vacances tout en plaisantant, bientôt rejointes par Lee qui se faisait un plaisir de passer tout le trajet entouré de demoiselles.

* * *

Voila, chapitre enfin posté!techniquement je ne suis pas en retard, puis que je n'ai pas donné de date limite ;-) J'ai un peu délaissé le monde des fanfictions à vrai dire...

J'espere que ça vous a plus, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit jusque là. On dirait que j'aime vraiment les personnages secondaires xD

Et pardon pour les fautes, comme je l'ai dit, je suis pressée...

Enfin bref je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc je remercie rapidement les mises en favori et les followers ainsi que BlueSerdy et dramionee pour leurs reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

-Allez debout feignante, nous partons à l'aventure !

Théa regarda un moment Angelina qui lui tendait sa cape, puis l'horloge murale qui indiquait vingt-deux heures passé avant de se reconcentrer sur son livre.

-Il est tard, vas te coucher.

-S'il te plait Théa fait un petit effort pour ta meilleure amie ! Ça fait deux semaines que l'on ne s'est pas vu, et j'ai un endroit génial à te faire découvrir !

-Mais on a cours demain, Angie ! Et je te rappelle qu'on est pas sensé sortir, surtout en ce moment.

-Je te promais que l'on sera de retour avant minuit et qu'il ne nous arrivera rien. argumenta la jeune fille.

Théa poussa un soupir résigné avant de se lever sous l'insistance de son amie. Elle déposa le livre qu'elle avait commencé en prenant bien soin de marquer la page puis se leva en enfillant sa cape.

Elle suivit alors Angelina vers la salle commune quasiment vide puis elles sortirent par le tableau de la grosse dame.

-Alors, où va-t-on ? Demanda Théa, curieuse de savoir où la menait la poursuiveuse.

-Une salle que j'ai decouvert avant les vacances, enfin plutôt une salle que m'a fait découvrir Fred.

Théa observa Angelina qui semblait éviter son regard.

-Fred, hein ? Dit-elle d'une voix ne laissant pas de doutes sur ses pensées, et c'est encore loin ?

-On est bientôt arrivé, si je me rappelle bien c'est tout près d...

-Chut, j'entend quelque chose ! la coupa Théa, si jamais on se fait prendre à cause de toi, tu entendras de mes nouvelles ma vieille !

Les deux filles se plaquérent contre le mur dans l'espoir de passer inaperçut en se fondant dans l'ombre, tentative bien veine car la personne qui arrivait semblait éclairer son passage à l'aide de sa baguette.

Elles retinrent leurs respirations lorsque l'ombre se rapprocha de plus en plus. Lorsque enfin leurs visages furent éclairés, les demoiselles se retrouvérent éblouit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ?

Théa poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix. En maneuvrant bien, elle pourrait esquiver une quelconque punission et retourner se coucher.

-Percy, ce n'est que toi, souffla-t-elle. Angelina a voulu me montrer quelque chose, mais je suis sûre que cela peut attendre demain.

-Surement pas, protesta vivement la dite Angelina, Peux-tu juste faire comme si tu ne nous avais pas croisé ?

Percy paru outré par sa suggestion.

-Je suis prefet, tu devrais t'estimer heureuse si je ne vous enlève pas de point. Alors maintenant vous allez gentiment me suivre jusqu'à la salle commune.

Il commencait déjà à s'avancer, ne doutant même pas de la coopération des deux jeunes Angelina n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle se tourna vers Théa lui offrant un regard supliant. Celle ci leva les yeux au ciel, de plus en plus excédée par son amie. Elle s'approcha donc de Percy et lui prit le bras, arrétant sa marche.

-S'il te plait Perce, pour une fois tu peux bien passé outre,non ? Et puis vois ça comme un dédomagement quant à l'histoire avec Pénélope.

-Tu abuses de la situation Théa.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

-Bon c'est bon pour cette fois, mais c'est la derniére fois. Finit-il par céder.

Les gryffondors sautillérent de joie et Théa déposa un baiser de remerciement sur la joue du prefet.

-Merci Perce, t'es le meilleur !

-On t'aurai bien invité, mais c'est une soirée spécial fille, ajouta Angelina.

Perce leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'eux après leur avoir démander de ne pas trop tarder.

-On se voit demain, saluat-il à l'adresse de Théa.

-Tu sais, commença Angie une fois qu'ils se furent suffisament éloigné, finallement votre amitié n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que ça.

Théa lui frappa doucement l'épaule, autant dans le but de la faire taire que pour ses paroles.

En effet, Angelina n'appréciait pas vraiment l'ainé des jumeaux qu'elle jugait trop sérieux et fade. Elle avait néanmoins fait des efforts lorsqu'elle avait remarqué l'amitié grandissante entre lui et sa meilleure amie.

Bientôt la poursuiveuse s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une coupe remplit de fruit. Théa observa son amie ; se doutant que la peinture cachait un passage secret et attendant que celle-ci enclenche le mécanisme permettant l'ouverture.

Angelina chatouilla une poire qui se mit à ricanner se transformant par la suite en poigner. Angie ouvrit la port qui donnait sur un immense cuisine où s'affairaient tout un tas de créature que la jeune fille identifia comme étant des elfes de maison.

-Tu aurais aussi bien pu me dire que c'était les cuisines au lieu de faire tout ce mystère.

-Mais ça aurait gâché tout le charme de la surprise, lui répondit-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Aussitôt un elfe se précipita vers elles, vêtu d'un torchon en guise de seul vêtement, il leur demanda les yeux baissés dans une position de complète soumission:

-Bonjour maitresses, qu'Est-ce que Ritchy peut faire pour vous?

Théa fut quelque peut déstabilisé par cette demande, n'étant pas du tout habituée elle laissa Angelina gérer.

-Pourrais-tu nous rapporter une assiette de cookies aux chocolat?

-S'il te plait, ajouta Théa légèrement mal à l'aise.

Ritchy posa sur elle des grand yeux étonnés, pas habitué pour un sous aux formules de politesse lui étant destinées.

-Tout de suite maitresses, finit-il tout de même par répondre, Ritchy s'occupe de tout.

Puis il se précipita en cuisine, laissant les deux jeunes filles s'installer autour d'une immense table.

-Tu as l'air étonnée? remarqua Angelina.

-C'est la première fois que je vois un elfe de maison, c'est fou un tel comportement, un peu barbare à mon goût.

-Barbare? n'exagère pas, c'est comme ça depuis la nuit des temps.

-Eh bien justement, ce n'est pas normal! s'époumona Théa. Ca s'apparente à de l'esclavage. Tu trouve peut être ça normal parce que tu as toujours vécu avec l'idée que les elfes de maisons sont inferieur mais pour moi qui n'ai pas côtoyé le milieu sorcier dès ma naissance ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Tu sais Théa, je t'adore vraiment, mais parfois j'aimerai beaucoup que tu arrêtes de partir dans tes interminables sermons.

-Désolée, s'excusa Théa consciente de son comportement.

-Ne le sois pas, je sais bien que nous n'avons pas été élevé de la même façon et je respecte tes idéaux, mais aujourd'hui je voudrais juste passer un moment sympa avec ma meilleure amie.

Le sourire malicieux qui apparut alors sur le visage de la Gryffondor lui fit presque regretter les plaidoyers de son amie.

-Tu as tout a fait raison, passons donc un moment sympa entre fille, parlons des études? des vacances? Ah non mieux,des garçons ! De Fred par exemple ?

La peau mate de Angelina prit alors une légère teinte rosée.

-C'est vrai, on se tourne un peu autour en ce moment, mais je ne pense pas que ça ira bien loin cette année.

-Pourquoi ça? Vous iriez merveilleusement bien ensemble, commenta Théa tout en enfournant un des cookies que Ritchy venait de déposer.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit près à s'investir dans une relation sérieuse, il est un peu...

-Immature? proposa Théa ne s'embarrassant pas du tact qui lui faisait défaut.

Son amie acquiesça avec un petit sourire contrit.

-C'est ça, oui. Il ne pense qu'à s'amuser, je ne suis qu'une distraction pour lui.

-Hmm, c'est vrai que ce garçon est un peu débile... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai dit débile pas stupide. Je dois reconnaître que lui et George sont très intelligents et imaginatifs mais ils ont une façon d'agir tellement immature... Même si ce sont mes amis, ils sont loin d'être parfait.

Angelina ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant aux paroles de son amie.

-Enfin, on est encore jeune, la rassura Thea lorsqu'elle prit conscience du trouble de son amie, tu as tout le temps de penser à ça et lui as tout le temps de grandir. Qui vivra verra ma fille!

-Ne prend pas cette aire de vieux sage, ria Angelina, il ne te va pas du tout.

-Comment oses-tu!? Sache que je ne suis pas un vieux sage, mais une vielle sage! Je t'interdit de remettre en doute mon sexe!

Les deux demoiselles passèrent le reste de la soirée à papoter sur des sujets aussi diverses que les examens de fin d'années, la famille nombreuses de Angelina et l'adorable grand-mère de Théa.

Lorsque sous le coup de minuit elle regagnèrent les quartiers de Gryffondor, ce fut dans les rires et les chuchotements, veillant tout fois à ne pas se faire remarquer.

Arrivées devant le tableau de la grosse dame, elles donnèrent le mot de passe avant de se jeter un sort de désillusion.

La salle commune était quasiment vide à l'exception d'un groupe de garçon qui discutaient près de la cheminée. Théa reconnut parmi eux Loïc Jackson, John Harvey et à son plus grand malheur, Oliver Dubois.

Angelina et elle essayèrent d'atteindre l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles à pas de loup afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

-Alors où en sommes nous dans les paries?

Théa se cogna contre Angelina qui c'était brusquement arrêtée, réprimant un cris en posant sa main contre sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?murmura-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas curieuse à propos de ces paries, moi je sens les histoires croustillantes qui s' répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Théa leva les yeux aux ciel, excédée par sa meilleure amie et ne voulant pour rien au monde avouer que sa curiosité avait été piquée.

-Pour ma part j'ai déjà approché Lena, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois que je lui parle, se vanta Jackson.

-Palmer rougit pour un rien, tu n'as aucun mérite. le refroidie un garçon dont Théa avait oublié le nom.

-J't'y verrais bien toi à la séduire, cette fille est un véritable thon!

Angelina et Théa eurent un regard outrée, Lena Palmer était une gentille fille de Serdaigle, pas particulièrement belle mais pas laide non plus.

Le peu d'estime que les garçons portaient à la jeune fille était stupéfiante.

-T'es méchant, elle est pas si moche que ça, intervint Dubois.

-Tu peux parler toi, Spencer est un véritable canon!

Théa se retint de frapper le garçon qui parlait d'elle en des termes aussi vulgaires. Et d'ailleurs que venait-elle faire dans cette conversation ?

Elle sentit Angelina lui prendre doucement la main.

-Sauf que moi je ne dois pas la séduire, juste la décoincer.

-Et je te souhaite bonne chance pour ça mon vieux, encouragea Harvey, cette fille est aussi coincée qu'elle est bonne.

La concernée se mordit les lèvres afin de ne pas se trahir tandit que la main de Angelina ressera sa prise sur la sienne

-J'ai pas besoin de chance, je serais le premier à remporter mon parie!

Tous les garçons partirent en contestation tandis que Angelina poussait sa camarade en direction de leur dortoir. Une fois arrivée, Théa poussa un crie rageux au mépris du sommeil de ses amies .

-Qu'est-ce qu'ce'passe? N'est attaqué! Tous aux abris! S'écria Kathy en se redressant vivement armée d'une chaussure tandis que Alicia tombait de son lit dans un bruit sourd.

-Le salop! Moi coincée!? Il va voir si je suis coincée quand je lui jetterais des maléfices à foison! Et pourquoi bordel de merde m'utilse-t-on dans une connerie de parie!?

Les filles la regardèrent ébahis

Voir Théa jurer était très mauvais pour tout le monde, cela signifiait qu'elle était vraiment très très en colère et que le responsable de cette état n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

-Théa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?essaya prudemment Alicia.

-Ce qu'il se passe!? S'exclama Théa en frappant rageusement son coussin contre son lit. Ce qu'il se passe c'est que cette école est remplit de débile profond, voilà ce qu'il se passe!

-D'accord , tu peux être plus precise?

-Non je ne peux pas! Il faut que je me calme!

Sur ces mots elle se dirigeât dans la salle de bain dans l'espoir de prendre un bain qui calmerait ses nerfs.

Kathy et Alicia se tournèrent vers Angelina lui demandant silencieusement des réponses à leurs questions.

-Disons qu'on a surpris une conversation qui n'aurait pas dut nous parvenir. souffla la jeune fille fatiguée et inquiète pour son amie.

XxxxX

 _Désolée pour l'attente mais pour ma défense je suis en pleine année d'examen et les profs se sont données comme but de m'harceler! Puis quand j'avais du temps libre je l'ai plus consacré à lire qu'à écrire mais je suis sûre qu'on est tous comme ça...xD Et merci à_ **Cognards** _qui m'a rappelé que j'avais cette fiction sur le feu avec sa mise en favori ou son follow, je sais plus x_ _D_

 _Enfin bref, ce chapitre est plus consacré à la relation Angelina/Théa. Puis le coût du parie je sais ce que vous vous dites " c'est cliché !" mais non! parce que tout repose sur le fait qu'elle le découvre avant que leur relation(si relation il y a) s'établisse! Pour toute plaintes laisser une review (puis même si c'est pas pour vous plaindre laissez en une!)_ _enfin , j'arrête de blablater et je répond aux reviews!_

 **Rar**

 **Fet: je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que tu auras eu la patience d'attendre la suite Est-ce que Théa sera amoureuse de Oliver ? C'est une bien grande question! Je te dirai simplement que l'amour est une chose abstraite qui prend beaucoup de temps à s'installer, surtout a cette âge ;-) J'espère bien avoir de tes nouvelles!**

 **Ponyo le chat :Contente que ça t'ai plu et merci pour ta review!**

 **BlueSerdy: Coucou Blue! c'est vrai que ce chapitre était plus long et que ça changeait de ce que j'écris normalement mais je voulais que toutes les vacances rentre dans un chapitre et 2000 mots c'était pas assez Yep, Jackie est une chieuse, on est tous d'accord! C'était le but recherché #sadisme, à vrai dire je pense qu'un triangle amoureux ferait vraiment trop cliché, la relation Théa/Roger sera exclusivement amicale, desolée;-) et déjà, qui te dis qu'il y aura de l'amour entre Théa et Oliver? Le passé de Théa? ben tu attendras ma vieille! Enfin sur ce j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plus même si il a prit du temps :-P**

 **À la prochaine pour un new chapter!Quand ça? Lancez les paries!**

 **Facétieusement.**

 **Xx Maluna xX**


End file.
